


The Depths

by Lightheaded_Dullahan



Series: The Depths [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I wrote this pissed off, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Dialogue, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/pseuds/Lightheaded_Dullahan
Summary: The water was freezing.
Series: The Depths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900243
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	The Depths

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pissed off so here's some vague angst or something like that.

The water was freezing. It licked up his legs as its dark waters tried vigorously to drag him down into its depths. Under the dim moonlight, he could see his choppy reflection staring back at him. Had his eyes always been so cold, or was this a trick of the ice the lurked just below the surface. It looked as frenzied as the waters holding and tearing apart the image in quick, rough waves. His pants stuck to his legs as the waves pushed higher and higher. 

He took a step forward.

It hurt to move in the water when it was this cold. It snuck past any line of defenses to chill his bones directly. There was still warmth above his arms, where the water desperately tried to reach. It made his legs ache as the water thrashed up to his thighs. The tips of his fingers felt so numb as the tops of the waves caressed them violently. 

He took another step forward. 

His reflection appeared less and less clear as he approached it. His joints were aching and screaming against the cold that threatened to penetrate the bones itself. The dark crests crept up his shirt as the sudden chill against his torso left a shiver in its wake. Even that warmth had begun to fade from him.

He took another step forward.

_ Cold _ was the only way to describe it. It felt as if his lungs were being frozen by his ribs as they tensed and quicked with the freezing feeling the enveloped him. The pain had worsened, the chill had climbed higher and higher as it edged closer to his neck. As he was circled by the waves he could scarcely feel the warmth that lingered on his shoulder. 

He took another step forward.

The current whipped up and beyond his neck, freezing his ears as the water chilled his lips. The warmth that had been there on his shoulder before dissipated in an instant, leaving him alone with the frigid waters that lured him in further. His reflection had long been swept away, leaving only the faint glow of the moon to illuminate him in the opaque waves. 

He tried to take another step forward. 

_ He remembered how it always felt as if the water was trying to pull him under as a child. As if to pull him back into its embrace and never let go. He remembered how cold his mother’s embrace felt when she plucked him from the wave’s hold and held him close with apologies.  _

A scream froze itself in his throat as the water weakened its hold. The waves trashed to pull him down as he shoved it back and grasped at the grass to pull himself up. They would slip between his fingers as he clawed at the ground. With a gasp, he heaved himself onto the grass as the crests of the waves lapped weakly at his legs. 

He didn’t move. 

The sun felt so warm, yet the chill that covered his body did not disperse. It clung to him as the light from above tried to burn it away. He let out a heaving breath as he rolled over, exposing the hidden water to the star above. His eyes squeezed shut as it heat beat down on him. 

He didn’t move. 

His legs still felt so cold. He yanked them out of the water’s hold, wincing at how much they ached. The warmth started to seep past the water still clinging to him. The wave attempted to climb the edge of the ground, only to barely lick his shoes before sinking back into its depths. 

He didn’t move. 

For as warm the sun made him feel, it hurt just as much. He squeezed his eyes tighter as if to lock out the light from seeping into them; it stung just as much as before. It was as if he had left open a single hole for it to enter and it slithered through like a viper. 

He didn’t move. 

As he laid there, he wondered if the sun had snuffed out even the feeling of the water in his lungs. It hurt to breathe. It felt like each breath he took threatened to take out more air than he could give. He covered his eyes with his arm, the light still peaking out beyond his faintly damp sleeve. 

He pushed himself up. 

_ He remembered how his brother used to whisper about the depths of the water to scare him. How if he was bad they would take him away when their mother let go of him. He remembered how cold his brother’s eyes were against the warm summer days.  _

_ He wondered back to that old ghost story, back when he stood looking down at eyes that felt even colder than before. He thought, for a brief moment, that his brother had been just as scared as him. Terrified of the currents that mockingly pulled them down while they played in the summer.  _

_ He had tossed that question away, just like so many others that held on his tongue still. It wasn’t like his brother would answer him now, he never answered him when the water tried to drag him down before. He even bit back the question of how the sun that felt so overwhelming at that moment left him so cold and shivering.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how writers block leaves for _this_.


End file.
